Games
by Tecna13
Summary: A game kept a gamer up, he finds company in the living room while his chocoholic of a best friend is asleep.


Winchester, England.

It was a cold November morning as the skies were purely white. The light waves from the sun barely hit the blankets of the white covered ground. It was calm, quiet, except for a few movements. A cube that had dots on it was stacked on top of another, which was stacked on top of another, and so on.

Gray eyes slowly moved from one section to the other as a brain was slowly analyzing the situation. It was the famous successor in line: Near. He had gotten perfect scores on everything. Second to him was a rival that he barely cared about. Mello was nothing but a usual person to have company with, but Near would never say that out loud.

The other man in line, who was third, was none other than Matt. He was known to the small white haired boy, but he wasn't paid that much attention to.

Near slowly moved a dice, right into position, to finish a mini Eiffel Tower that was made out of the dice. For thirty minutes of completing it, it wasn't bad. It had a lot of details that was like the real one, the only exception: It wasn't made out of steel, but dice.

Footsteps were heard and Near didn't even turn. He stared at the small creation he had built with his two hands and the time of morning. It was still early. 0400. Staring over at the door, he waited for the other to show itself, but it was rather confusing to see a lazy Matt he knew up at this hour.

"Sup?" Matt jerked his head slightly to the boy and went over to the couch, plopping down on it. He took out a Nintendo DS and started to play his favorite game. His expression changed from calm to being concentrated in a matter of seconds.

"…" Near wasn't sure how to react to that. It had only been a few times that the two had ever spoken. Other than that, Matt was trying to calm Mello down from killing Near, metaphorically and literally, of course.

After what seemed to be a while, Near stared at the Eiffel Tower while he could hear the small noises of the animated creations that were on the screens. He took a small not on how Matt was quickly moving his fingers. It wasn't amazing, but it was a slight shock. Gray orbs slowly looked up at the other. He didn't blink, his eyes emotionless and expressionless.

Feeling the gaze of the other, Matt didn't stop the game or even look up. His fingers kept moving as he spoke. "What?"

"…Nothing." Near spoke, his voice was slightly soft, but there was still a monotone behind it. Looking over at the Eiffel Tower, Near slowly reached over with his index finger and knocked it down. Matt didn't react to it at all. Why would he? Near wasn't Mello.

Noticing that the other was starting to have fun, Matt started to concentrate harder on the game. He was about to level up when he heard a soft, but monotone voice speak to him.

"Why are you awake this early?"

Once again, not looking up from the game, Matt quickly answered. "I couldn't sleep. I felt like I needed to defeat this level. I'm almost done with the game."

Nate River blinked.

Mail Jeevas, on the other hand, kept playing, almost getting closer, his fingers moving faster. He slightly bit his bottom lip, knowing that it had to take full concentration to just beat the level. It was the last and hardest boss fight in the whole entire game.

"…" Near didn't know what else to say and stood up slowly. He walked over, not knowing that there was a nail on the ground. He stepped on it, wincing slightly. Looking at it, however, it was too late.

The nail had dug itself inside the other, a crimson fluid slowly dripping from the sock. Slowly raising his foot, Near stared at it, wincing in pain. It hurt…He felt like sitting down, but didn't.

That's when arms slowly wrapped around the smaller figure and carried him. "Sheesh. You're like Mello at times." Matt's voice spoke as he carried the smaller one in a bridal position.

Near's cheeks didn't turn pink at all, but he noticed that the other did have a worried look on his face. Was he seeing things?

Matt didn't hesitate to walk toward Near's room and opened it, closing the door behind him. The sight amazed him when he saw the entire bedroom was white. "Uh…"

"There's a first-aid kit in the cabinet over there," Near pointed to a wooden cabinet that was a few feet away from them.

The red head slowly walked and shook his head. "This is why you should wear shoes." Setting the boy down gently on the bed, he went over and grabbed the first-aid kit out of the cabinet. Staring at the contents inside, he noticed that everything was in there. It had never been used.

Cheeks slowly turned a small pink color as the other went over. He did feel rather embarrassed, knowing that most children in the Wammy House wore some type of protection on their feet. However, there was one exception, but it was Beyond Birthday. He was long gone now, who knows where. Other than that, Linda did warn him a few times to put on shoes.

"Here," Matt softly spoke, reaching over to take the other's sock off gently.

This made the other wince in pain slightly as he could feel the crimson fluid slowly run down his skin. Near tried his best not to show it, but he couldn't help it. Noticing that the other was being gentle, however, made him realize why Mello had a friend like him. Was he like this to everyone? Was he like this to just Mello? If so, why was he being the same with him?

Matt looked up at the other, green orbs hiding behind the orange goggles. "This might sting a bit." Oh, was he right.

Near shut his eyes rather tightly as the nail was slowly being pulled out of his foot. "Ahh…" he covered his mouth, shutting his eyes. The gray orbs slowly watered up. It was a half an inch nail, but it was still rather painful. Near wondered how he held in the yelp back then when the nail was inserted.

"Hold on there." Matt's voice was slightly reassuring, it had a gentle tone to it.

Near wiped his eyes a bit, panting, leaning back on the bed. The small successor started to ponder about the questions of the other. One reason he was interested was because out of the kids in the Wammy House, only two were nice to Near; at least, in his eyes. It was none other than Linda and Matt.

A small cotton swab was coated with alcohol and Matt stared at the other. "Uh…you might need a rag to bite on or something."

Knowing the cut was deep, Near didn't have a choice. It was going to hurt, but he wasn't going to show a weak side to the other. Why would he? He would probably brag to Mello about it later if Mello asked. However, he couldn't have time to react as the small cotton ball was pushed against his foot.

The sting made the small boy jump, feeling his toes curl up. He couldn't help the small yelp from his throat escaping.

"Sorry!" Matt tried to excuse himself, but the damage was done. He slowly tapped the other's skin lightly, trying to clean most of the wound as possible. Seeing that it was done, he put the cotton swab away, putting cotton next to the surface. He tapped a small square around the area where it was still bleeding. Slowly getting out white bandages, Matt started to wrap the other's foot gently. "Is it too tight?"

After registering the words, Near's gray orbs looked at the other. "No. I'm fine." His voice was slightly monotone, but the shakiness of the alcohol was still there. It was fascinating how a liquid could bring people that weren't used to pain to their weak side.

However, Near noticed a small smile forming on the other's face. Trying not to show confusion, he held his face as it normally is: A bored expression.

"Phew." Matt sighed with relief, slowly standing up to clean the mess. "I'll be back." He left the room and left Near there to wonder why the other was going to come back.

"…"

The silence only lasted a bit of time due to the door creaking. Red hair made its way over to the white sheets after the door was closed and locked. He laid back on the bed, his Nintendo DS above him as he kept continuing.

"…" Near did see the action coming, but he decided he would say nothing about it. Turning to stare at him, he looked at the white sheets. Thankfully, they weren't covered with crimson blood at all. "Thank you."

Matt smiled a bit, full concentration on the game. "Anytime."

It was a few minutes after, however, that Near was wanting to play a game. He slowly moved, but the next movement shocked him from the other.

Matt quickly sat up, holding the Nintendo DS high. "Yes! I won!"

Near didn't protest at all, even though he was loud when screaming. Opening his mouth, he patted his shoulder, but the next thing surprised him.

"I won!" Matt wrapped his arms around the other's cheeks, pulling his lips in for a desired and hungry kiss.

Gray orbs widened slightly as he looked directly into the orange-covered green ones. Near froze. His blood was frozen. Every cell in his body froze, but that didn't stop the warm tongue to enter the smaller boy's mouth.

Matt's eyes were closed now, and he was holding the other boy close, slightly moving his tongue around here and there. The striped shirt boy slowly leaned them both over, Matt's body hovering over the small successor's.

Pulling back, hot breathes were exchanged. Happy green orbs looked at the other, but now, it was his time to freeze. "Uh…"

Near didn't do anything. He was slightly wide eyed, staring right at the other that was on top of him. His cheeks weren't pink anymore, but slightly red.

Mail's cheeks slowly turned pink of their own noticing the other wasn't Mello. "I…uh…thought you were…" He tried to finish, but the other cut him off.

"Mello." Nate's voice was plain, but it was there.

"Yeah…" Matt said awkwardly, slowly coming to rub the back of his neck. He wondered if he was in deep trouble now with both of them. 'You're an idiot, Matt!' he yelled at himself inwardly, trying to figure out how to explain it to both of them.

"…" Near didn't say anything, slowly shifting under the other. He had never been under someone before and the feeling was rather odd. Slowly moving, Near sat up and bumped heads with the other.

"Haha." Matt laughed slightly, rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry, I just get real excited with games."

Near didn't rub his own head as the other explained. He slowly nodded, not sure why the other was still on top of him.

In all honesty, Mail Jeevas was in love with Mihael Keehl and Nate River. Leaning over, he was probably making the biggest mistake in his life. Mail shut his eyes, slowly pressing his lips onto the other's gently.

Nate didn't kiss back or move. His eyes were slightly filled with emotion, but that wasn't all. He opened his mouth slightly, trying to say something, but that was mistaken for an invitation.

"Near…" Matt whispered in a heated breath, slowly moving his tongue inside the other. He held him close and gentle, almost as if he were a precious jewel. Slowly sliding his hands up, he could feel the younger one's sides.

"Mm!" Near couldn't stop the sound as his skin shivered from the contact that was there. What was he doing? What was his game? Near couldn't figure it out. If it was Mello, sure, it would be an obvious answer, but with the red head? None was available.

"I love you both." Matt whispered into the other's ear softly after breaking the kiss. The hands trailed up to slowly unbutton the other's white shirt.

Those words were a slight shock as Near slightly froze. However, once the hands slowly started touching his chest, a mouth covered his own again. The small boy didn't struggle or move as the other slowly made his tongue inside once again.

Matt could tell Near didn't know anything since he was barely kissing back, but he wasn't struggling at all. Taking it as a sign of acceptance, he kissed down the other's chest, stopping here and there to give a few small bites.

This made the other pant slightly as he stared at the ceiling, but Near didn't move; small waves of electric fiery pleasure was slowly moving up his spine. A small sound came out of his throat as he let out a gentle moan that reached the other's ears. Not believing what he had just done, Nate couldn't register the sound quick enough. His IQ was dropping due to all the new sensations his body was receiving.

Red ginger hair slowly made its way lower and lower, until reaching a certain point. He stopped at the other's crotch, giving it a slight lick. Matt blinked with shock, feeling the other was semi-hard. A small smile that turned into a teeny smirk was now on his lips. He couldn't hold back anymore as he moved his hand inside slowly, gripping the leaking member that was dying for attention.

A gasp came out of the younger one's mouth as the hand reached there. Near tried to think of the proper sensations he was feeling, but couldn't. He panted, trying to keep up with the other's pace, but he couldn't move. None of his body muscles were awake enough to move.

Matt could notice the look on the other's face and slowly took off Near's shirt, tracing his fingers down the other's chest. It made Near shiver, slowly to get harder in the other's hand. Matt slowly moved his hand a bit more, trying to get to a certain vein. He smiled once the other let out a small moan.

Panting, gasping, trying to get air into his lungs, that was the only thing Near could do as he tried to concentrate, but nothing was inside his brain anymore.

"Matt…" Nate gasped, slowly moving his body toward the other. Matt slowly smiled and chuckled, seeing the other was being adorable.

"I know, I know. Don't rush me." He teased, slowly trailing more kisses down the other's chest. With a gentle tug, he tugged at the other's pants and boxers, pulling them free, leaving a naked Near in bed. Staring at the small boy in front of him, he chuckled slightly, pulling out a condom from his back pocket.

Due to Mello's slight mood swings, he thought it would be smart and better if he just carried one every single time he left their room. Besides, there was no damage being done unless if Roger found out.

Slowly moving over the other, he bit on it, ripping the small package open, getting the contents out of it. Leaning over, he kissed the small successor before he could move anymore. Taking himself out and leaving the rest of his clothes on, Matt slowly spread the other's legs.

This time, Near's small arms were slowly wrapped around the other's neck. Part of him was scared, knowing the consequences of sexual intercourse between two males. It was also painful the very first time, at least, for males that were with other males. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Near gave a small nod. He just had to be mentally prepared for this, that was all.

Seeing that the other gave an 'Okay.' Matt slowly pushed his tip inside the other. He held a groan in his throat as the tightness of the walls were there. It felt different from when he and Mello had done it. He panted slightly, gripping the sheets, trying to hold onto the self-control that he was bothering to keep for the other.

"Go…" Near whispered, knowing that the pain was going to be prolonged if the other didn't move. Matt slowly pushed inside a bit more, panting into the small boy's neck. He secretly knew what Near was thinking and whispered into his ear.

"I'm being as gentle as possible." Slowly, his tongue licked the shell of the other's ear.

The movement of the bed started to move a bit quicker with the minutes that passed by. Minutes felt like years as pants filled the room, as lungs needed air. The bodies rocked against one another in perfect harmony, a small moan here and there from Near, while a small grunt from Matt.

The pleasure was becoming too much for the two. Near could feel the other moving inside of him, even though there was slight pain left due to the bearable minutes. Nate knew it would be worth it in the end, and he was right. Moans started to escape his lips as he tried to get Matt to push in deeper.

Noticing almost the same facial expressions, Matt could tell what that meant. He panted slightly, pushing in a bit deeper. Now, where was that spot?  
"Ah!"

There.

A small smirk slowly spread across Matt's facial features as he started hitting it gently, but deeply. Drops of sweat slowly ran down his face as he panted a bit, his goggles slightly foggy, his shirt sticking to him and his pants becoming a slight pain to deal with as he kept thrusting into the other individual that lay before him.

"Matt." The successor moaned to the third one that was after Mello.

"Near." The gamer whispered as he got rather close, moving slightly faster.

They both let out a normal moan, not knowing if the neighbors nearby heard, but it was the final wave of pleasure. Near could feel the hot seed inside that belonged to Matt while the other could feel the hotness on his stripped shirt. He chuckled slightly. "I got another one dirty." He whispered huskily, his voice slightly strained.

Near didn't say anything as he tried to catch his breath, eyes slowly closing. A body slowly laid on top, but then they were turned to the side. Near's blush didn't fade, but slightly darken. Was Matt serious about this? He was going to stay inside?

"Next time…I want you with bunny ears and a tail." Matt murmured slightly, feeling a smack to his head. "Ow!"

Fin.


End file.
